


When Durnik goes fishing

by inappropriatejoan



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatejoan/pseuds/inappropriatejoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polgara has other interests to occupy her time. </p><p>Set at the beginning of the Demon Lord of Karanda, whilst still at Zakath's palace in Mal Zeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Durnik goes fishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_dementia55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_dementia55/gifts).



Polgara lingered between sleep and wakefulness, idly considering the hand caressing her right breast. It smoothed around the side, grasping lightly, fingers moving steadily toward her nipple, which was hardening to greet them. She was fairly certain that she had gotten into the enormous bed afforded her in Zakath's palace alone the evening before, but the delicious warmth pressed against her back told her she wasn't alone now.

Her eyes blinked open. She wasn't particularly alarmed - should anyone bear her ill will in this venture, she was more than capable of defending herself. Leaning into the fingers that were now brushing against and gently pinching her nipple, she turned her head toward her companion.

Margravine Liselle smirked back at her.

"May I ask what you are doing, dear?" Polgara questioned, not attempting in the slightest to remove the Drasnian's hand, but keeping her features stern.

"From the information my sources have given me in regards to you, Lady Polgara, I'm fairly certain you know exactly what I'm doing." Liselle bent her neck to kiss lightly below Polgara's ear. 

Polgara pursed her lips and sighed, albeit mostly in pleasure. "I see." She had been discreet with her female companions over the years, but she had little doubt the talented spy had had any trouble discovering her secrets. "You do realise that I have a husband?"

Liselle chuckled against the heating skin of her throat as she nuzzled, hand leaving Polgara's breast and trailing fingernails down her ribs to smooth fingertips across her lower abdomen. "Durnik's been 'fishing' with Toth every night since they reconciled" she said pointedly.

"That he has." Polgara shifted onto her back, and reached her right hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind the Drasnian's ear, lingering to caress her cheekbone. "And you thought you would warm my bed in his absence?" 

With the greater access afforded by the sorceress's new position, Liselle moved partially over her, right hand coming back up to caress and tease Polgara's left nipple, darkened eyes watching hungrily as the older woman arched into her touch. "I thought you might be lonely. Ce'Nedra is too distracted these days to keep you company."

Polgara froze momentarily. "Ce'Nedra's a child!" She sputtered.

"She's my age." Liselle bit a defined collarbone.

"I am fairly certain, dear," Polgara drew herself up, which had the added bonus of pressing herself closer to the other woman's ministrations, "That you were never a child. Do not speak about Ce'Nedra in that fashion again, or you shall find yourself on the floor."

Liselle paused to consider a nipple, which was now directly in her line of sight. "Does that mean that if I don't mention her again that you'll let me stay?" She licked the areola with a broad stroke.

"You... Oh..." Polgara's head slammed back against the pillow and she struggled to contain a moan. "What of Silk?"

"I want Silk as my husband." Liselle took a single suck before raising her head again, grinning at Polgara's failing restraint. "Not as my lover."

Polgara fought to steady her breathing as the Drasnian sucked for a moment more, before resuming a downward trajectory, pausing in her licks and bites and swirls only when she was positioned between her now traitorously spread thighs. This time the attempt to purse her lips was unable to prevent the smirk she levelled at Liselle. "Oh, very well then." And she placed a gentle hand in honey-blonde hair, watching in unabashed delight as the spy lowered her head.


End file.
